Micronauts 1
|pages=40 |isbn=82771401011401121 |series=''Micronauts'' |preceded by= |followed by=''Micronauts 2}} 'Micronauts 1' is the first issue of IDW Publishing's ''Micronauts series. Publisher's Summary THEY CAME FROM A DYING UNIVERSE! ACROYEAR, SPACE GLIDER, BIOTRON and their allies are back, on the run from the evil BARON KARZA, and blasting through a universe where magic and science vie for control! With resources dwindling, the long-lost TIME TRAVELERS may hold the key to salvation… but will it mean armageddon for our world? Synopsis On the edge of Microspace, the planet Saqqura is threatened by an Entropy Cloud as a team of scientists in Biotrons observe. As the Entropy Cloud proceeds to destroy the planet, the Biotron pilots order their units to enerchange and leave. With all of the data being streamed to the Ministry of Science, the Biotron units have orders to observe the cloud as it destroys the planet and refuses to follow the command. On Micropolis-12, the crew of the Heliopolis—Oziron Rael, Phenolo-Phi, Acroyear, and Microtron—are taking on cargo for Hezlee Ferro. Oz gets in an argument with Hezlee's thugs, and has to be rescued by Acroyear and Phen. When Hezlee pulls the crew in to "talk," Phen believes that the argument will cost them a percentage of their fee. Hezlee does use the argument to his advantage, but to contract them to undertake a mission to Valtricos Research Station to "liberate" some medicine. However, there is a catch: they have to take one of Hezlee's employees, Larissa, with them. The Ministry of Defense studies the Entropy Cloud as well, with Baron Hraal Karza overseeing his war against the Ministry of Science alongside his wife Shazraella. At Valtricos Research Station, the Heliopolis crew infiltrate the station, only to find it heavily defended by sentry-bots. Fighting against them, they discover an inactive Biotron unit surrounded by several Phobos units. Oz removes the long dead pilot and interfaces with the Biotron. He learns that there is no medicine on the station, and that it had been responsible for creating biological weapons. The Phobos units awaken and launch an attack that tears a hole in the side of the station. Appearances Quotes Trivia Micronauts references *Oziron Rael's species, the Pharoid, takes its name from the original Pharoid toy. The toy featured a more normal-looking head cast in chrome, while Oz's head features a more natural skin color and stylized chin design that evokes the Egyptian style of the time chamber. *Phenolo-Phi is based on the original Space Glider toy. *Larissa is referred to as an Orbital Defender. The closest Micronauts toy to the Orbital Defender is the Galactic Defender toy. *Acroyear is based on the original Acroyear toy. *Hraal Karza is based on the original Baron Karza toy. *Microtron is based on the original Microtron toy. The "good" Microtron with the crew of the ''Heliopolis utilises the squarer head, while the "evil" Microtron seen with Baron Karza uses the evil "devil" head. *Vessels seen with the Ministry of Defense are based on the original Mobile Exploration Lab and Satellite Survey Station toys. *The Biotron that Oz interfaces with is based on the original Biotron toy. *Phobos units are based on the original Phobos toy. Cover gallery Micronauts01 cvrSUB-A-1.jpg|Subscription Cover A. Artwork by David Baldeón, colors by David Garcia Cruz Micronauts01 cvrSUB-B-1.jpg|Subscription Cover B. Artwork by Gabriel Rodriguez, colors by Nelson Dániel Micronauts01 cvrSUB-C-1.jpg|Subscription Cover C. Toy courtesy of Mark Yturralde, photo by Jack Rivera Micronauts01 cvrRI-A.jpg|Retailer Incentive A. Artwork by Casey W. Coller, colors by John-Paul Bove Micronauts01 cvrRI-B.jpg|Retailer Incentive B. Artwork by Butch Guice, colors by Joana Lafuente Micronauts01 cvrRI-C.jpg|Retailer Incentive C. Artwork by Michael Golden Micronauts01 cvrFP.jpg|Retailer Exclusive ForbiddenPlanet.com. Artwork by Darick Robertson, colors by Joana Lafuente Micronauts01 cvrHoknes.jpg|Retailer Exclusive HoknesComics.com HoknesUSA.com. Artwork by Adam Riches Micronauts01 cvrBellBook.jpg|Retailer Exclusive BellBookAndComic.com. Artwork by Stuart Sayger Micronauts01 cvrLiefeld.jpg|Retailer Exclusive RobLiefeldCreations.com. Artwork by Rob Liefeld, colors by Romulo Fajardo Jr. Notes and references Category:Micronauts comics